The Revolutionary Games
by Lemon Chekov
Summary: The Hunger Games seen through Enjolras' eyes as a tribute
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_I just wanted to put the Friends of the ABC in the Hunger Games, just cause, so let's give this a go...please comment with ideas (haven't finished planning story yet, so let me know what you want) and review :)_

_Enjolras' POV_

I hate District 12. I hate Panem.

That's a lie, i don't totally hate it, I love the people I see in the streets, I love going to the woods, but when the people are starving and entering the woods is illegal something has got to change. And never do I feel this more than today, Reaping Day, where the government run by President Javert forces two kids from each of the twelve districts to fight to the deach until one remains, the victor. They say it's to remind us of the rebellion where everyone lost, well for starters, clearly _we_ lost- I don't see anyone in the Capitol starving, and secondly, why punish those who weren't even born when it happened?

I keep my hatred subdued as I walk past the Peacekeepers into the town square where the Reaping takes place, I nod my recognition to a couple of guys I know from town and school, but we're all too worried to talk. I'm not bothered as much as most, I'm from a realtively well off family so being 17 my name's only in 6 times but I worry for the poorer kids you stop themselves from starving only by entering their name in the Reaping more, it's a viscous cycle for them.

Effie Trinket our usual announcer walks onto stage to the glass sphere, there used to be two, one for each gender but they scrapped that a few years ago just to keep us guessing.

"Welcome, welcome. Happy Hunger Games. Now let us all remind ourselves why we are here today" they played the video they show every year about the history of Panem and how it's so important to keep things as they are...utter bullshit can no one else recognise propaganda when they see it?! Maybe they're just too scared to do anything, well I kinda get that but being scared isn't going to change anything is it?! "Now it's time to find out who this year's tributes will be" she dipped her hand into the glass sphere and took out the first piece of paper "Eponine, aged 17, The Seam" a short dark haired girl walked to the stage, unusually for a girl she didn't scream, cry or pass out, instead she looked determined "Now for our second tribute" she picked another card "Enjolras, 17, Town Central"

Crap. That's me. Don't give them the satisfaction. Just walk up there and keep your mouth shut.

I'm in a small lounge room, waiting to go on the train, we're supposed to wait to say goodbye to our families but it's just me and my dad and we don't really get on, especially since mum died, he knows how much I hate the world we live in, but since we're kind of successful and wealthy he doesn't care and doesn't understand why I do.

"Hello son. I hope you'll make me proud and represent the District well in the Capitol" I accepted his handshake firmly, this is as close to good luck as he'll get.

"Thanks father"

I was ready to just chill until they called us through until Hadley came through the door. Hadley was the closest friend I had, but that's mainly because we have the same political views. He hugged me hurriedly then looked at me seriously and in a desperate low voice he explained

"Enjy, you gotta use this as your chance to change things"

"What? I've just become the victim here"

"Yes, but if you win, you will gain power in the Capitol, you'll be of influence to the public maybe even politicians. You're strong, determined and older, you've got a chance so take it"

I understood what he was saying, I was about to be on camera, the center of attention for the whole of Panem for the next few weeks and for the rest of my life if I won. This had always been my advantage, I was both part of the richer people of the Districts and empathized with and had t-he respect of the less fortunate citizens, and people say it's because of my energy, passion and words, and you can put all those things on a camera. So as I boarded the train I began to formulate a game plan and what I would say in my interviews, hell even in the arena.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The train is luxurious. The amount of money spent on this train could feed District 12 for years. And all the food on the table reminded me of fattening a pig before slaughter. Maybe I'm being too cynical, they could be trying to compensate for our imminent deaths, but it's still everyday living for Capitol citizens.

Eponine comes in and she looks at me quizzically, then looks around the room

"Enjolras"

"Yes?"  
"I heard about you and your gang"

"What have you heard" my views were dangerous but I had managed to get people on board with them, I'd become quite well known to the select few back home

"You want hate the Capitol and want change, and you're prepared to act for it"

"Yes, fat chance of that now" My minds already decided on the matter, but I want

to know what she is thinking.

"I disagree, this is just the opportunity you need….and I'll help you" and with that she left the room. Woah, people really think I can make a go of this, to save Panem I must be selfish and survive, then get to work

When we arrive at the Capitol, there are citizens everywhere, dressed in their stupid outfits, like seriously, how can you walk in those heels, they're just not practical. Our apartment is just a bigger version of the train, me and Eponine have barely spoken, fair enough, we'll be mortal enemies in a matter of days. That's slightly worrying, she's tough, and she will be tough competition.

We sit in the lounge with our mentors to watch the coverage of the other Reapings, normally I find this boring, but I guess his year I should take a look at my competition. There were only a few that stood out; District 1 a couple named Marius and Cosette, they were very pretty and clearly favorites back home but then they were Careers who had trained for this their whole lives for this. Also, District 11 who had the only twelve-year-old of the Games, named Gavroche, and his elder cousin Grantaire, who was understandably very protective of him, but also extremely attractive, not that I'm looking for anyone, I got better and more important things to focus on than a relationship, but he looks ruggedly pretty and is clearly very caring, just what I'd like in my partner.

As I line up for training in the morning, I'm not overwhelmed by the size of my competitors, except the Careers, but why should I be, they're kids too. Last to arrive is District 11, Gavroche seems to be joking and brave until he sees us then he retreats back to his team mate Grantaire, who takes his place next to me as the head trainer began.

"Greetings Tributes. Congratulations on being selected for this honor. Over the next few days you have the opportunity to train for the arena. Good Luck"

Let's think strategically, there's no point trying to go against the Careers at the weapons base, and being what some may describe as an anarchist, I'm pretty handy with them anyway. Survival skills, again I can hold my own, but it's probably worth doing them, besides it might give me some clues about the arena that we'll be entering.

Next to me, I see Grantaire and Gavroche looking around at their options also, District 11 is treated as badly as 12 and because of which there's a tradition of us forming alliances, not that I want one, but I may as well be civil and since Eponine's gone off to play with swords to prove how tough she is, I might as well talk to someone while I can. "Do you wanna join me over there?" I gesture towards the fire making station. Grantaire smiles and replies "Sure"

We get started building basic A-Frame fires, the 11 boys are pretty good, but then like 12, 11 relies on fires for heat at home.

"So what's your story?" I ask Grantaire before I can stop myself, I want to know more about him.

"Well like most people in 11 I work the fields, have done all my life, same as Gavroche here, family couldn't afford school" he sighs sadly

"I thought schooling was mandatory until 13 across all Panem" is this some kind of guilt trip I'm being pulled into…

"Oh it is, but apparently it's at the Mayor's discretion at home, especially at harvest, gotta meet the Capitol's targets or face the consequences" I'm outraged by this, is this how they keep people under control by not educating them in the first place, the Capitol makes me sick. Clearly this shows on my face because he asks

"It's different in 12?"

"We have to be in some form of education until we're 18, but we often work after class" he nods his understanding. Back home we don't get much information about the other Districts, so even basic information is intriguing, that in itself is an excuse to befriend the Tributes, find out the situation in other places to see if the mood there is as desperate as 12.

First day of training over. I'm slumped on the couch by the window when Eponine walks in smiling…what?

"What are you so cheerful about?"

"That District 1 boy, Marius. He's such a nice guy, like I really think he gets me" oh lord she's besotted.

"Ok, you do realize that Cosette is his girlfriend, and they're both your enemies, Careers at that, he doesn't wanna be civil to you let alone anything else"

"Au contraire. He was so impressed by me that he invited me into the Career pack"

"What? No one from 12 ever makes that?!" I'm genuinely surprised and dare I say a little proud "but the point still remains that he's dating Cosette"

"Not a problem, I can just kill her in the arena"

"Of course, because I'm sure he'll want to date his girlfriend's murderer" my voice dripping with sarcasm "besides what's the point when one or both of you will end up dead?"

She scoffed "Like you're one to talk?"

"What?"

"You were talking to the older boy from 11"

"So?" she raised an eyebrow. I sigh audibly in exasperation, I cannot deal with this girly drivel, so I leave her and head for the roof for some time alone to think.

When I reach the rooftop, I realise that I'm not alone here. Grantaire is sitting on the edge with a bottle of liquor in his hand. He looked my way and offered me the alcohol

"Want some?"

"No thanks, I'm good" I perched next to him as he took another swig, I had tried alcohol before, it wasn't terrible but I prefer to keep my mind clear to think. We sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes looking down on the still busy Capitol, lit by streetlights.

"Do you ever think we're meant for more?" Grantaire asked me, where did that come from?

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we work our asses off for so little, but the people here just get everything handed to them. I mean, surely we earn a bit of luxury for our efforts, but no" he took another gulp. I stayed silent not sure how to respond. "Sorry, I shouldn't lay something like that on you. Shit you might even tell the guards, but what can they do to me, I'm gonna die anyway" his emotions were starting to crack through, he looked sad and desperate.

"Hey, I'm not gonna tell the guards. In fact, I agree with you. This system is wrong. And you can't go into the arena thinking you're gonna die, its suicide."

"Do you know what I did before I came up here tonight? I tucked Gavroche into bed. He may be tough but he's still a kid, he's my freaking baby cousin, and I gotta protect him, that means dying so that he'll survive, which is so unlikely…I just…I can't…." he finally breaks down, and I hold him close to my chest as he cries, clearly like his little cousin there's a sensitive guy behind the tough exterior. He remains there for a while as he gathers himself back together "Thank you. I'm sorry. I just…I just feel I can trust you, and now you say you hate the Capitol, I've never met anyone like you back home...you just…" he was rambling I wasn't sure if he was nervous or drunk, but when he leaned forward and kissed me, I figured it was a combination of both. I had never been kissed before, it was a rather enjoyable experience and I was a little sad when he pulled away. "Sorry, I had to do that. I never have before and I figure this is my last chance and well, you're perfect" and with that he left.

_Author's Note: This will not be an Enjolras/Grantaire story, I'm trying to stay true to the characters…feel free to message me if you want a further explanation. Also message me if you wanna know the full list of which characters are in which Districts, I have it all worked out, but I'm not sure if I'll get a chance to put it in the story._

_Hope you're enjoying this _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I had barely thought about what had happened on the rooftop, it was the action of a desperate, drunk and vulnerable man, nothing more, and as such I had slept rather well. Today was a rather easy day, grading this afternoon which would give us a sore ranking our ability and likelihood to win the Games, and then interviews with Caesar Flickerman which would give us a chance to gain favour among sponsors.

I walk into the training area around eleven, and immediately Gavroche comes running up to me grinning and takes his place next to me, we look up to see Grantaire walking slowly towards us looking awkwardly

"Listen, about on the roof…"he rushed quietly

"It's honestly fine, seriously, don't worry about" after saying that he instantly relaxed and smiled in relief "So, what's your plan for grading?"

"Well, Gavroche is gonna do some survival skills, he's too little to fight…"

"No I'm not!" Gavroche protested

"Yes, but you won't be as good as the Careers, and you need a good score so, Gavroche will be doing survival skills. Me, no idea, gonna wing it. How about you?"

"No idea either. I wanna prove I'm smart, but I just don't know how yet"

"Well, I'm sure we'll figure it out"

Grading is done in order by District so 1 goes first, and 12 last, this meant a long and tense wait for me and the 11 boys, Gavroche was tapping his foot quickly on the floor out of nervousness, whereas Grantaire had resorted to drinking from a hip flask.

"Hey, you're not gonna do very well if you're drunk" he stared at me and continued drinking

"This coming from a District 12 who's mentor is constantly drunk" he retorted, he had a point, but Haymitch doesn't define me, or Eponine. Gavroche gets called in first and we wish him luck, he's a smart plucky kid, he should do well. Next Grantaire, then it's just me and Eponine.

"Hey, what's your plan today?" I ask her

"Throw a couple of swords around" she shrugs "I just need a good score to stick with the Careers"

"I thought you said you were gonna help me, not them" I said, I was angry and disheartened at her change of allegiance

"I am helping you! Think about it, I'm building bridges and getting information from Districts that are wealthy and close to the Capitol" she whispered angrily, I hadn't thought of it that way, she was playing a dangerous game. She was then called in and I was left alone, still without a plan.

I'm called through. Inside the grading room, at the far end of the hall there are gamemakers on a balcony, and around the perimeter activities like those in training, but I'm not inspired by any of it, so I'm standing in the middle of the room looking around blankly.

"You can do anything. From our observation notes you haven't touched any weapons, perhaps you were saving that skill just for us" one of the gamemakers spoke in their oddly posh voices, ugh it just grates on me. And yes, I had planned to show them my fighting skills, but their something about their presumption of it enrages me

"No, I'm not going to do any of this. I'm not going to do anything for you. I'm not just a piece in your games, I am so much more than that, all of us are!"

"Watch your tongue boy!" one of the gamemakers threatened, but my rage had taken over by this point

"No! Because it's all I have left, this is my last chance to tell you that you are all wrong! The games are wrong! The Capitol is wrong! This whole society is wrong! And I'm going to win these Games and make that change"

"Guards!" two guards grabbed me under my arms, I struggled against them still fuming

"They're rising up against you!" I threatened as the doors closed on me, the two guards escorted me up to our District 12 apartment where they threw me face first onto the floor inside when Haymitch answered, giving me a bloody nose

"He is not to leave this apartment without an escort, and only for occasions concerning the Games. Better keep your mouth shut kid"

Haymitch helped me up onto the couch "What the hell did you do?"

"I yelled some anti-Capitol comments to some gamemakers, no big deal" I said with a smile, suddenly my face was hurting because Haymitch had slapped me "What?!"

"You can't do that here! Especially to gamemakers! They have life or death power over you in the arena and now you've pissed them off you're facing certain death! How does that figure into your grand plan?! You won't even be a martyr because this will all be hushed up. You idiot!" and he slapped my shoulder this time. I'm sure he would have continued, but there was a knock at the door. Haymitch went to answer it.

"Hi. Is Enjolras there?" I recognised the voice instantly, Grantaire.

"Haymitch let him in" Haymitch was cautious, but did so and went to his own room.

Grantaire came to sit next to me, he saw my ripped clothes, bruised body and bloody nose "What happened to you?"

"I could ask you the same thing" he was also looking rugged and he smelt of sick

"I was drunk, I panicked and threw up, spent my grading session in the medical center being sobered up. You?"

"I panicked too. Only I reverted to my angry rebellious self and yelled some revolutionary ideals, so I'm grounded, and Haymitch tried beating the stupidity out of me"

"Well, we're as idiotic as each other then" we chuckled, but then Grantaire became solemn

"Listen, I haven't scored for grading, I don't stand a chance in there. Promise me you'll look after Gavroche"

"I can't, those gamemakers will be out to get me, he won't be safe with me"

"You're better than you think, just promise me you'll try" there was that desperate man again, the one I just have to help

"Alright, I will"

"Thank you. Listen, I got to get back downstairs, get ready for tonight, guess I'll see you later"

"Yeah, see you"

Suits. I hate suits. I had a massive argument with my Capitol given prep team on the matter. Which I effectively won because instead of a three piece suit, I'm wearing a tight waistcoat over a loose shirt with a red jacket with gold embroidery, and despite the high quality of the clothing it feels like I'm me again. The interviews were ordered the same the same way as grading, which meant a lot of time waiting around for me Grantaire (who was also dressed in a simple shirt and waistcoat combo) and Gavroche (who was dressed like a school boy). We make our way out onto stage, the curtain closed in front of us. Suddenly the title music begins and the cheers soon follow

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen! Are you ready to meet this years tributes?" the crowd went wild, I mean I know Caesar's good but they will seriously scream at anything he says. Caesar is aways seemed like the one good thing about the games, he made a point to get to know each tribute and give them the best chance possible. The interviews began, Marius and Cosette presented themselves as the perfect couple, most of the girls tried to be flirtatious, and the boys tough. Gavroche's turn.

"Wel,l well, well Gavroche, you're the youngest competitor, how does that make you feel?"

"I'm ok about it, I'm smart and braver than you think, don't write me off yet" Gavroche beamed

"Well you certainly seem sure of yourself, even if you did only score a four. And Grantaire is your cousin, I take it you'll be a team"

"Of course, we always stick together, the others better watch out"

"But there can only be one victor" Gavroche's face dropped "Anyway, I wish you all the best young Gavroche, give him a cheer everybody" they did, and I joined in, because the kid had done well until Caesar threw him that curve ball.

"Now everybody, also from District 11, Grantaire" everybody cheered as he bounded down the stairs to the interview chair. "Wow, you also seem very charismatic, must run in the family"

"It must" he smiled

"Now, you're score was a zero. I'm hoping you have something up you've got something up your sleeve, especially since young Gavroche will be relying on you."

This was Caesar trying to be supportive, but in his Capitol-ness it seemed condescending and Grantaire took it the wrong way

"Listen, it doesn't matter, what they thought of me, or any of you! I'm going to fight all the way, for me, for Gavroche!"

"Alright, calm down, I meant no harm. Clearly your passion will be your driving force in the arena. Everyone wish Grantaire good luck"

"Now for District 12, ladies first, meet Eponine"

"Hello Caesar, thanks for the welcome everybody"

"Well it's great to have you here, how has your experience of the games been so far?"

"Brilliant, I've learnt so much and I've got so much left to prove"

"Not too much, you had a very respectable score of 9, I think we can expect great things from you"

"Thank you, it means a lot"

"Well good luck, Eponine from District 12 everybody"

Finally, it's my turn, everyone else has been able to be themselves but I know I can't, especially after my outburst in grading. I'm so worried, I don't hear Caesar call my name but am stirred from my thoughts by the roar of the crowd.

"Welcome to the Capitol Enjolras, how are you enjoying it here?"

"It's ok I guess"

Caesar just chuckles "Well we do take some getting used to. Now let's get serious, how does a strapping lad like you score a zero?"

"Well let's just say what I did in there was a first" I smile, and the audience giggles, oh if they only knew.

"So you took a risk and it didn't pay off, how will that affect your time in the arena do you think?"

"I don't think it helped my chances, but nonetheless….I intend on winning, you can be sure of that."

"Well I wish you all the best. Give it up for our final tribute Enjolras" the crowd cheer as I take my place next to Eponine ready for the exit anthem "Well that's it for this years interviews folks, we'll see you all again at the end of the games."

That was less painful than I thought it would be, still not fun but…I notice Grantaire holding Gavroche, they really suffered through those interviews, it really did suck there could only be one winner, but really did anyone win these games, what ou go through to win them, it just isn't worth it.

_Long chapter, longer than most of my essays! Sorry for the delay trying to get my story straight and also lack of internet at home over the holidays are to blame for that, sorry, will hopefully be updating more regularly again._

_Hope you're enjoying this, and life in general _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Today's the day. Today I go into the arena.

I didn't sleep much last night. I had that nervous adrenaline coursing through my veins. Some might call it fear, but I'm not that scared, I know my purpose and my determination to win will get me through.

Because of my little misdemeanour in grading, the guards come and take me straight to the tubes where we enter the arena. I think this quick journey odd, not all the arenas can be this close to training, they're supposed to be spread out for different environments and used as tourist spots. My prep team come and give me the assigned clothing for the arena; tight khaki trousers, a plain black t shirt, boots and a lightweight black jacket. So I guess we're expecting fairly good weather since nothing here suggests protection from rain.

Haymitch his come in to say his last piece of advice "Just remember, focus on yourself, if you wanna win this thing you have to be selfish" something about the way his says this suggests he's talking about the boys from 11

"What if I don't know how to be?" all I've ever cared about is trying to help others, how am I supposed to change my core morals within a few minutes?

"Learn, fast. Or at least how to manage it. Just stay alive" he shook my hand and patted me on the back of the shoulder then left.

"Thirty seconds until entry" a voice over the speaker says, so I make my way into the tube that will lift me up into the arena. I stand in there trying to formulate a plan for m initial actions, I'm not a strong enough fighter to go into the Cornucopia fight, but I have to grab something, those with nothing don't last more than a couple of days. My thought train is stopped by the jolt of the lift and I rise up into the sunlight onto my starting podium.

I look around and there are buildings on all sides behind the ring of podiums, straight ahead is the Cornucopia with all the usual supplies of food and weapons, but I'm set on my plan to avoid the bloodbath, but there's a bag a few feet in front of me, I'm going to grab that and run in;

10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2.

I'm sprinting forward at top speed, I grab the bag I wanted, quickly scan round; Eponine's in the fight with the Careers, looking like she's doing well, Gavroche I can't see, I hope he's ok, Grantaire seems to have a similar plan to me, he's running into the buildings on the other side with a bag.

Suddenly, a knife comes whizzing past my head. I'm not harmed but I take it as my cue to leave and find somewhere to hide. I take off directly behind my podium, occasionally looking over my shoulder in case anyone follows me, but for now I'm alone. I run in three buildings deep, it's like maze of concrete.

Once I feel sure that I'm alone and hopefully safe, I enter a building and sit on the concrete floor to catch my breath. I open the back pack that I grabbed hoping there's some water inside. Fortunately, there is, along with a sleeping bag, matches, some crackerbreads, and…a gun. A gun. That's new, there's never been any guns in the arena before, and there wasn't any in training either. Luckily, for me I have handled guns before, when you're actively promoting revolution it's kind of a requirement, but I think of everyone else…little Gavroche, he won't be able to fire one, let alone… I can't think of him being on the other side of a gun.

I settle down in my sleeping bag for the night, it's not too cold. The anthem sounds out through the arena and I peer out the open window space to see who had died in the bloodbath, I had lost count of the canons firing earlier, so I don't know what to expect. The first face we see is from District 4, only one, then the twins Prouvaire and Jehan from 5, and also both from 6, and only Joly survived from 7, Coufeyrac from 8 is out, shame he seemed cool, Fantine from 9 and lastly there's Madeleine from 10. Well, at least the boys from 11 and Eponine survived. I assume that she is with the Careers. Knowing that my friends are safe settles me down enough to get to sleep. Though I'm still wary of what the night will bring.

_Author's Note; So my arena is kind of based on The Block from Mockingjay, I figured it was the best way to link the Games and the Barricade Boys fighting in the streets…also I can put the military part of my mind to work._

_Hope you all had a great Christmas and New Year _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

My first night in the arena was uneventful. Surprisingly, I slept rather well, I guess the four walls around me gives the false sense of security.

I decide to get up and walk around, get to know the arena better in case of a quick getaway, and besides the sooner people are eliminated, the sooner I can go home. As I wander, I begin to evaluate my competition, there are 14 other tributes left; the Careers Marius, Cosette, Lesgle, Brujon, Combeferre and Amelie have formed an alliance, the boys from 11 will have stuck together, the rest I assume are working alone. I carefully climb up onto a nearby roof to get a clearer view of the arena, looking all around it literally is a concrete ring as deep as the horizon surrounding a grass center where the Cornucopia is, like a housing estate surrounding a park. There's still some stuff left at in the Cornucopia, quite a lot of stuff actually, which must mean that the Careers have taken one of the houses nearby. It's probably best to keep clear of this area until later, it's not worth the risk.

I continue, my wandering round the arena for another hour before I hear a canon. This takes a minute to sink in. Who's dead? I won't know until this evening. This worries me. What if it's Grantaire? Gavroche? Eponine? Damn it. I have to find them, maybe not Eponine she's with the Careers, but I need to find the boys. With my new resolve I continue on my way, since I've seen not seen them already.

I can see a figure in the distance. I instinctively hide in case they're facing my direction, but it seems as though they're stalking someone else. I hear a scream and know exactly who it is. I sprint towards the noise. I arrive and Bamatabois is on top of Gavroche strangling him, before I can really think, I've picked up a large stone from the ground, swung and hit his head with it. He falls and I hear the canon. Gavroche is in shock, but I bring him to his feet "You're alright, look at me, look at me" I rush, he's still shaken so I hold him close "What were you doing out here alone…Grantaire is he?" he started shaking

"I ran away because he was angry, he wanted a drink, I don't like it when he's like that." I hug him more

"It's ok, it's ok." I try and calm him, so I was right about Grantaire having an alcohol problem "Show me where you're staying, I'll look after you"

We walked about four blocks before we entered a house, it looked more funrnished thn the one I had stayed in but still rather basic. Grantaire was sat on the floor in the corner with his knees to his chest, relief spread across his face "Gavroche! Gavroche! Oh thank god! I heard the canon, I was so worried. I'm so sorry, so sorry I shouted at you!" the boys hugged throughout their reunion. Eventually, Grantaire looked up "Thanks for bringing him home, I'm glad to see you"

"Glad to see you too" we embraced quickly, then all sat around the wooden table

"So how have your games been so far?" he asked

"Fairly quiet, I grabbed a bag and got out of the bloodbath, first night was quiet, had a walk around, noticed the Careers are based around the Cornucopia, then I heard Gavroche was in trouble, sorted out Bamatabois, and here I am. How about you?"

"Same start, just kept running as far out as possible. Found this nice little place, there's even food in the cupboards, had no reason to move yet" there was an awkward silence, well not awkward, we just didn't know what else to say.

"You know there's guns in here?"

"Yeah, I found one in the cupboard. Game changer huh? But you know it's the Capitol, _you_ can do what you want" there was something unusual about the way he said that as he looked me straight in the eyes, it was a personal 'you', he's talking about rebellion, but why? We're on camera so I dismiss it

"How do you know we're in the Capitol?"

"Short journey here. Also, what does the arena remind you of? Cause to me, this looks like a town. I reckon it's some sort of Peacekeeper training facility"

"But why show people that?"

"Maybe they just ran out of arena ideas, I dunno, helps us though right? Prepare for later life" he winked at me, we were plotting to overthrow the Capitol on cameras, if this was a real arena the game makers would have wiped us out by now. "C'mon, let's see what you wanna eat?"

That night I had some delicious Capitol food once more, whilst we ate the days killings were revealed, Bamatabois obviously and Babet was the other. I'm actually impressed that Eponine had survived with the Careers this long. We settled down together so we were strategically hidden from view, Grantaire slept between me and Gavroche, it was nice not to be lonely, but I worried what was in store for our little alliance.


End file.
